Episode 5: Fanning the Flames
Fanning the Flames is the fifth episode of the first season in Dragon Booster. It first aired in the US on November 20, 2004. It was then aired in Canada on November 23, 2004 and in Australia on March 17, 2005. Plot Summary During another heated debate amongst The Down City Council of Twelve in Squire's End, Word Paynn appears to offer the crews a little job; go to a place known as the Scale Citadel and retrieve an ancient artifact known as Furox, that is sealed in an ancient metal Red Draconium box. Word stresses that whoever obtains it must not open the box, lest they risk damaging the artefact and he makes clear that the person who obtains it for him will be greatly rewarded. He neglects to tell them however, that the artifact is actually a deadly Bone-Mark. All the crews set off, except Moordryd Paynn, as he asks why his father didn't send him for this mission instead. Word tells him that Scale citadel is far too dangerous for him and no one has ever gotten out of there alive due to the deadly traps it keeps. Mooryrd feel insulted by this, and decides to retrieve the Furox himself in secret. Pyrrah and Phistus are the first to set out for the Furox but are defeated by the series of traps and obstacles, just managing to escape. Pyrrah realizes she's not fast enough to outrun the traps and decides to look for an alternative method to gaining the bone-mark. Meanwhile, on the All City Racing Circuits, Kitt Wonn and Artha Penn are in the middle of a race. Kitt tries to give him racing tips, showing him how to speed up by utilizing the slipstream current of the person in front of him, and she pulls into the lead whilst showing him this technique. Near the end of the race, Lance & Parmon warn Artha of a major dragon pile up that's about to happen at a bottle-neck section of the track. Artha uses the technique Kitt previously showed him against her as he avoids the crash and wins himself first place. After the race, Artha becomes conceited as he gives no credit whatsoever to Kitt, letting the win boost his ego as he flaunts his first trophy in front of Parmon and Kitt, while not realising that Kitt overheard everything. She comments to Artha about being unappreciated, and runs off; Pyrrah sees the squabble as a perfect opportunity to trick Kitt into getting the Furox bone-mark for her under the guise of a Dragon Flare initiation test. Briefly in the dragon temple, Mortis tells Artha about Word's plan to revive the Furox and sends him, as the Dragon Booster, to stop potential poachers of the bone-mark. Artha heads to the Scale citadel to confront and warn Kitt about the bone-mark and tries to find out if someone put her up to it. Kitt explains that Pyrrah & the Dragon Flares Crew are the only ones who appreciate her and that Artha, the selfish "Stable Brat", is no friend of hers. Dragon Booster attempts to prove her wrong as he removes the amulet to reveal his identity to Kitt, who is both shocked and angry from thinking he didn't trust her enough to have her in on his secret from the start, and she sets off for the Furox. After a series of various traps and tests, Kitt makes it to the final room containing the bone-mark, and after avoiding one last trap, makes it to the bone-mark before the door to it is closes forever whilst temporarily shutting down all the traps within the citadel by jamming a rock within the temple’s cog machinery. She pulls the ancient box down just as Pyrrah catches up with her, taking the Red Draconium box and opening it in spite of Word's previous warning. Moordryd also shows up to reveal to Kitt Pyrrah's manipulation of her and demands she give him the bone-mark to deliver to his father himself. Pyrrah refuses as she becomes possessed by the spirit of Furox, claiming that with her newfound power will allow her to finally rule over the Council of Twelve. With that, she places the bone-mark onto Phorrj and transforms them both into Furox reincarnates. With Pyrrah and Phorrj now possessed by the spirit of Furox, Moordryd escapes to the lower levels of the citadel by jumping off the path’s ledge, leaving Kitt to fend for herself. She is almost attacked, but not before the Dragon Booster comes to her rescue. Pyrrah attempts to escape the citadel and as she nears the exit, Lance and Parmon appear and Cyrano rams into Pyrrah and her dragon, temporarily stunning the two. Kitt explains to the others that by re-activating the defence mechanisms she disabled, they could effectively trap Pyrrah in the citadel long enough to remove the bone-mark; Artha adds to this plan by the suggestion of short circuiting all the temple lights and plunge the area into darkness. The group activates their thermal goggle settings on their helmet visors so they can continue to communicate with one another via visible hand gestures. Once in complete darkness, the group slowly make their way to the jammed mechanism but Lance bumps into one of the pillars, drawing Furox’s attention. As he gets dangerously close, Kitt throws a dracal in the opposite direction and draws Furox away from Lance. Dragon Booster and the others head to the door that Kitt previously jammed where she tries to pry the rock out with her blocking staff, but to no avail. Her blocking staff snaps, drawing the Furox’s attention to her and the lights return unexpectedly, revealing their location to Pyrrah. In her possessed rage, she fires a huge mag-blast at the group, narrowly missing them and instead blasting away the very rock Kitt was trying to remove, sealing the main doors shut and trapping everyone inside. Before a battle breaks out as everyone prepares for an attack, Beau has another brief vision of how the original Dragon of Legend dealt with Furox in the past and decides to attempt to re-create the same process. He charges his mag energy, while at the same time drawing mag energy from Kitt, Parmon and Lance to create a super concentrated mag-pulse that is fired full-force at Pyrrah. The super-charged Gold Draconium disintegrates the mag-lock Phorrj has on the bone-mark, freeing Pyrrah and her dragon from Furox's control. In the chaos, the bone-mark falls off one of the path’s ledges, making it irretrievable and presumed lost by everyone there. Artha manages to get Kitt to forgive him for being a jerk back on the racetrack and apologises for keeping secrets from her; Lance jokingly says that Artha has feelings for Kitt, to which Kitt actually smiles to while no one is looking. The episode closes with Word speaking to Moordryd via Com-Link; Moordryd tells his father that the bone-mark is lost forever and that he should have sent him for the mission in the first place. Enraged, Word angrily ends the call and Moordryd reveals to the audience that he lied to his father, holding up the Furox bone-mark to himself. Important Events *First introduction of Bone-Marks. *The Dragon Booster's identity is revealed to Kitt Wonn; from this point on she is now considered having joined Artha's group of close friends, who are later to become the Penn Racing Crew. *Pyrrah's true desire of wanting to lead The Down City Council of Twelve is revealed, despite her portrayal as an honourable person. *First appearance of the Furox, and the only time seen as what the ancient Furox would have most likely looked like. *First example of Beau using other colours of Draconium to create a balanced Gold Draconium force. This same power would later be seen in Episode 7: The Horn of Libris but used to a greater extent and to its full capacity. *The first and only appearance of the Scale Citadel. Gallery Pyrrah_furox.png|Pyrrah becoming possessed by the Furox bone-mark. Furox_bonemark.png|Ancient stand where the bone-mark was kept. Furox_bonemark2.png|Ancient box containing a bone-mark. Furox_bonemark3.png|Bone-mark revealed from its ancient box. Vlcsnap-00025.png|Moordryd, now in possession of the Furox bone-mark. Furox_appearance.png|Phorrj possessed and transformed into Furox. Furox_battle.png|Beau's vision of the Ancient Dragon Booster fighting the original Furox. Pyrrah_furox2.png|Pyrrah in her last moments of being possessed by the bone-mark's spirit. Scale_citadel.png|The outside of the Scale Citadel. Video Category:Episodes